CONTACT
by Bard15
Summary: Aiding a car accident victim has deadly consequences for a member of Ops. More detailed summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**CONTACT**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Aiding a car accident victim has deadly consequences for a member of the NCIS Special Ops. Just a quick little story seeing the team watching out for one and other.

**A/N:** this story is being "doubly adapted"…the original idea came from an old TV show in the 70's "Quincy": then I adapted it to the characters from "The Sentinel"-that story can be read at my old, abandoned account…adsh (and if you decide to give it a read I'll apologize now…10+ years ago my writing sucked). And since it's adapted from a cop show we get to see Deeks do what he does best…_**be a detective! **_

a/n: I've also decided to place this story in my _**"Partner's**__" story-verse_…though there won't be an overmuch of 'brotherly bonding' moments as this is mostly a team story. Not necessary to read "Partners"-only to know that Callen/Deeks are 'foster brothers'.

…**..NCIS LA…**

The sun was shining, the breeze warm through his open windows, and the early spring temperatures of the LA coast not yet scorching; and G Callen briefly wished he had a convertible instead of the Martin that morning on his way to work. Catching a glimpse of the early morning surfers as he drove up the PCH, towards Ops, he briefly considered, again, taking Deeks up on his offer to teach him to surf.

Callen was suddenly pulled up short when the car ahead of him began suddenly began weaving erratically for several seconds before suddenly accelerating and swerving sharply to slam into the highways retaining wall.

"Damn," he swore, whipping in behind the car and pulling out his cell to call 911, "This is Agent Callen. I'm on the PCH, mile marker 74; got an SVA, need an ambulance."

"Roger that agent Callen. Squad and ambulance rolling," the 911 operator replied.

Callen threw his cell on the seat and ran over to the other car. He saw that the entire front end of the wrecked vehicle was crumpled in, pinning the cars single occupant tightly against the steering wheel. Scanning the damage, he noted the driver's door was also bent sharply inwards. So focused on his struggle to open the door and get to the victim he failed to notice the ragged cuts and scrapes he was inflicting on his own hands and arms from the jagged glass and metal.

With an ear piercing wrenching of metal on metal, Callen finally managed to open the door a fraction of the way, sliding, with some difficulty, between the car's interior and the door; grabbing the steering wheel to balance himself as he stooped to assess the victim. His fingers searched for the carotid pulse and found nothing. He dropped his hand and let out a defeated sigh, lowering his head into his hands; several moments later a hand on his shoulder startled the agent.

"Sir, we need you to move away, we need to get to the victim," A paramedic said.

Callen just shook his head with a sigh, "To late guys, she's already gone."

He grabbed the seat and the steering wheel and pulled himself up and wiggled back out of the tight space between the car and the door, "You're going to need the jaws, she's wedged in there pretty tight."

"We'll take it from here sir. Do you need any assistance, you look kind of pale?" The paramedic asked.

"I'm fine, just not the best way to begin a day," Callen answered.

"Why don't you let me clean up your hands at least," The paramedic pressed.

"Huh, oh yeah, guess they are a mess. Had a hell of a time opening the door." Callen said, noticing his injured hands for the first time.

While being tended to by the paramedic, Callen watched absently while EMS services cut the victim from the car, answering questions as the patrol officers took his statement.

By the time Callen reached Ops, some two hours later, his bandaged hands were burning and tingling and the beginnings of a sick headache was forming at his temples.

"You all right their partner? PD called Deeks when they recognized your name, told us what happened," Sam asked with some concern as Callen plopped heavily into his desk chair. "You don't look so good."

"Just been one hell of a day all ready." Callen said with a sigh.

"Your hands?" Sam questioned with a nod towards the wrapped appendages.

Callen held his injured hands in front of his face and wiggled his fingers. "Trying to get the door opened." Grinning wryly he added, "Think it'll get me any sympathy points with my partner and he'll do the paperwork?"

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned, "You cut your little *piggies* and you think you're dying…"

Callen just wiggled his injured fingers and gave a pout.

"Marty been giving your lessons?" Sam groused good-naturedly, swiping up some files off Callen's desk. "Never let it be said I don't help out my partner."

Coming up from the firing range, Deeks called out, "Callen, PD told us what happened. Are you all right?"

"Just a few cuts," He answered, adding grimly. "…victim was DOA."

"Tough break. You need to give your report to patrol?"

"At the scene," Callen replied. "I'll sign off on it when they finish up."

"Sounds like it's wrapped up then." Hetty said, giving her agent a good look, especially at his bandaged hands, "Are you sure you're feeling all right? Maybe you ought to go home and rest…those hands will make it rather difficult to get much work accomplished…"

"Thanks, Hetty, but I'll fine, really," Callen said.

Not quite convinced but willing to let it go for now Hetty agreed, "If you start feeling any worse you head home."

"Yeah, Hetty, I will," Callen answered. Hetty eyed Sam, who gave a nod, before heading back to her office.

"You sure you're okay, Callen? You look kind of pale?" Deeks reiterated everyone's concern as he tried to take up one of Callen's bandaged hands to get a better look.

"Dammit, I'm fine, alright," Callen snapped, pulling his hand away from a surprised looking Deeks.

Noting the surprised looks his team was exchanging only made him angrier," Look, I got a few cuts and bruises…it's the young girl on the slab downtown that has the problem," slamming his hands on his desk for emphasis.

The action had Callen hissing in pain and pulling his injured hands to his chest, trying to fold in on himself; pain sending waves of dizziness washing over him

"Damn, Callen, you all right?" Sam exclaimed, jumping to his partner's side. "Let me see."

Callen just shook his head as he rasped out, "Sorry… It's just…she was so young…"

"It's okay man. It had to be hard," Deeks said, putting a comforting hand on Callen's shoulder while Sam stooped to begin his own assessment of his partner's injuries.

Callen nodded shutting his eyes tight against the pain that was now burning up his arms.

"Guess that wasn't the smartest thing to do, was it?" He said in pained huffs.

"We've never accused you of being bright," Sam teased as he sent a quick look towards Deeks who gave his own chuckle.

Hand still on Callen's shoulder, Deeks felt the slight tremors coursing through Callen's body, saw the blood seeping through the bandages that Sam was inspecting, "Those bandages probably need changing…"

"I'm fine, really." Callen hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sure you are." Sam said skeptically.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam gave Deeks a quick wink before saying nonchalantly, "Okay. We can take a look at them here or we can make a quick trip to the hospital."

Deeks watched, in amusement, as the protective instincts of the teams "mother hen" kicked into overdrive and was curious just how long his brother was going to fight this losing battle.

"Really, guys," Callen started to protest, but stopped with a heavy sigh, seeing he was up against not one but two immovable forces-his partner and his brother!

With a frown and a roll of his eyes he quietly held out his injured hands to Sam, who chastised him gently, "Look what you've done here! They're bleeding again. Pound your hands like that again and you're going to end up needing stitches."

"Now you're a doctor?" Callen quipped.

"Nope, but that medic training has certainly come in handy," Sam said with a smirk. "…now, let's get to the bathroom so I can grab the first aid kit."

"Is all this necessary?" Callen complained, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Okay," Deeks shrugged, "hospital it is."

Callen aimed a pleading look at his partner then to his brother, before pinning a look on Kensi, "I could use some back up here."

Kensi just chuckled and held up his hands in surrender, "Don't look to me for sympathy, I agree with them."

"You're so much help." Callen grumbled. "Fine let's get this over with."

"I knew you could be reasonable," Sam said with a triumphant grin.

Callen hissed in pain as Sam's hands wrapped around his elbows to help him up.

Deeks's brow furrowed in concern, "What is it, Callen?"

"My arms, they hurt almost as much as my hands do." Callen answered.

"Maybe an infection is setting in all ready," Deeks said worriedly.

Matching Deeks frown, Sam shook his head, "To soon for an infection, but maybe they missed something; maybe they missed a piece of glass or something. Time to get you checked out at the hospital-like you should have been to begin with…"

"Guys, ease up. I just cut my hands up a little bit, okay. Let's just get them re-bandaged so we can all get back to work before Hetty puts us all in the hospital," Callen said in exasperation.

Giving an impatient huff, Sam relented with a nod and started to lead Callen out of the bullpen, Deeks and Kensi following right behind.

"I don't need an audience," Callen snapped, adding with an apologetic grin, "Besides, I'm gonna need help with all that paperwork while I recover from my injuries."

"Oh, funny man," Kensi snarked, "keep it up G and I'll put you in the hospital, myself."

Sam sat Callen on the bench and undid the bandages. He frowned as he turned Callen's hands over to inspect the damage; there were dozens of cuts and scrapes on each hand and up his forearms, each raw looking and oozing blood, chastising, "You call this a few cuts, your hands and arms look like hamburger here. Your hands are warm and red, and they're becoming swollen."

"Well, slamming them down on the desk didn't help much," Callen stopped as Sam began to run his hands up each of Callen's arms. "Uh, Sam, what are you doing?"

The frown never leaving his face, Sam asked. "Did they paramedics give you an antibiotic shot at the scene? Your arms are starting to swell, they feel warm to the touch." Giving the other agent a pointed look he asked, "Are you having any other symptoms?"

Callen, uncomfortable with the mother hen routine and a little startled by his partners growing anxiety, answered slowly, "Uh, well, I do have a bit of a sick headache; feel a little dizzy and nauseous. Thought it was because of the pain. And no, I don't think I got a shot, I really don't remember."

"No argument Callen, I really think you need to go the hospital." Sam said, quickly rewrapping his hands.

"Sam, you're making me a little nervous here…" Callen said with a weak chuckle.

"Then let's all feel better by getting you to the hospital. Now." Sam replied, grim faced.

Sam hustled Callen out of the bathroom and back into the bullpen, calling to Deeks.

"Change of plans, Callen _is_ going to the hospital," Sam directed. "While the doc's are cleaning up those cuts they need to do a blood test."

"A blood test?" Callen and Deeks exclaimed in unison.

"Callen, nothing gets infected that fast; especially since you were treated at the scene. Now you're showing signs of a fast moving infection," Sam explained.

Sam nodded to Deeks and grabbed up his and Callen's jackets and hustled his partner out the door, calling back to Deeks, "Tell Hetty where we're going."

"Call as soon as you find out anything," Deeks called after them.

…**..ncis la…**

"I don't know which is worse. Waiting in the ER for a doctor to tell you something or sitting here waiting for the phone to ring," Deeks complained, sitting back and looking at the clock. "It's been over two hours."

"He can't call if he doesn't know anything," Kensi said. "We'll give them another thirty minutes and give them a call if we haven't heard anything. I could use a break, how about you? I think there's a candy bar in the break room calling my name."

"Think I'll stick to my trial mix, thank you. Least I know what's in it," Deeks replied, shivering melodramatically as he pondered his partner's sugar habit.

"Yeah, great snack, if, you're a squirrel," Kensi shot back, heading out to the break room.

On her way back from the break room she scooped up Callen's ringing telephone as he passed by the desk, "Agent Callen's desk."

_"Kensi? This is Rose, Agent Callen around?" the usual perky tone of the city coroner tight with worry. _

"No, he wasn't feeling well…" Kensi replied; Rose's tone setting off warning bells in her head, "why, something up…?"

_"I thought he'd want to come down and see this," Rose continued, "I got the prelim tox-screen back on his SVA victim from this morning__; __looking for the usual- drugs, alcohol. What they found instead was a complex toxin the lab cannot even begin to identify." _

"A toxin? You mean poison?" Kensi asked, sitting on the corner of Callen's desk. Shooting a look towards her partner who was eying her curiously. "Rose, I'm gonna put you on speaker. Now, are your saying that it wasn't the accident that killed that girl?"

_"I'm saying that with what the girl had coursing through her bloodstream she was most likely dead before she hit that retaining wall," Rose replied. _

"So, we're looking at a possible homicide," Deeks asked as he stood and made his way to Callen's desk, crossing his arms and giving his partner a concerned look, "Has she been identified yet?"

_"According to the ID card in her wallet, her name was Julie McCabe, twenty-six, unmarried. She worked for Jamar Labs and Pharmaceuticals," Rose answered, turning pages in the file. _

"So she could have come in contact with this poison at work?" Deeks surmised.

_"It's a possibility. But if that's the case, then either that lab has a serious breach in protocol that needs to be addressed, she was a very careless worker…or…" Rose's voice trailed off knowingly. _

"…or she was murdered," Deeks finished the sentence grimly.

Deeks was starting to get an uneasy feeling about all this, "Rose, does the report say how the poisoned was introduced?"

_"I've only done a preliminary examination of the body; showed no signs of burning or lesions around the mouth, esophagus or nasal cavities so it wasn't ingested or inhaled__, __one guess would be by injection," Rose theorized. _

"Which leads back to murder," Deeks said. "No one would intentionally inject themselves with a toxin," Kensi noted Deeks brow furrow in thought, his features tightening in worry as her partner asked, "What about absorption…through the skin? Could it be some kind of a contact poison?"

Seeing Kensi's confused look, Deeks held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, mouthing, "Callen."

Kensi's eyes widened in surprise as Deeks continued to question the coroner, "Were the victims hands and arms red or swollen?"

_"Yeah, how did you know…?" Rose answered in surprise._

"And can poisons be absorbed through the skin…?" Deeks pressed, as dread took hold of the detective.

"_Some toxins can be absorbed...yes…" Rose answered quickly._

"How long would it take them to start affecting the victim…?" Deeks asked tightly.

"_Depending on the toxin and the introducing agent….where on the body it is being absorbed…" Rose said, thinking aloud, "it could take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours…"_

"And it someone with open cuts or wounds were to come in contact with toxic agent…" Deeks pressed.

"_It could be just a matter of minutes, maybe a few hours…again, depending on the toxin…" Rose said._

"Where is that car?" Deeks demanded.

_"Most likely the impound yard by now, why?" _

"Have it brought to the PD evidence garage. I'll bet you a week's pay that somewhere in that car you'll come across the poison that killed her. And whatever you do don't let anyone near that car unless they are suited up," Deeks said earnestly.

Understanding where Deeks was leading this line of questioning, Kensi asked worriedly, "Deeks, you don't really think…Callen…his hands?"

_"What's up Deeks? What about Agent Callen…Kensi said he was ill…?" Rose questioned. _

"Callen cut up his hands pretty bad trying to help that victim this morning, and by the time he got to work his hands and arms were swelling like they were infected…and he was feeling ill," Deeks explained.

"And you think…?" Rose cut her question off suddenly realizing time was of utmost importance on this case. "I'll get a rush put on trying to identify the toxin; and Detective Deeks, if Agent Callen isn't all ready at the hospital he needs to be there now."

"That's where he was heading when he left here. You need to fax that tox-report over to Cascade General, send one to us too. Two labs can work faster than one. We need that toxin identified." Deeks said.

Deeks motioned Kensi towards Hetty's office. Understanding his intent, Kensi went to inform the operations manager of the situation as Deeks hung up from Rose to redialed Sam's cell, "Sam. It's Deeks. How's Callen?"

Sam's tone was tight, "Not good man. By the time we got here he he'd started running a fever and had a nosebleed. His arms hurt him so bad that he couldn't stand for the doctors to touch him. They had to sedate him. They took blood, trying to find the infection."

"Sam, listen to me. _It's not an infection._ We think Callen was poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"That car accident victim this morning, toxicology came back; she had large amounts of an unknown toxin in her body. The lab hasn't been able to identify it yet, but Rose is pretty sure that's what killed her," Deeks explained, adding, "Rose is faxing the victim's tox report to the hospital, so their lab can compare it to Callen's blood sample."

"How in the hell did Callen come in contact with some poison?" Sam questioned angrily.

"Right now the theory is that it was some kind of contact poison, somewhere in the car. Having the car taken to the PD evidence garage now so a team can check it out…"

"This isn't adding up to an accident is it?" Sam commented grimly.

"No, it looks like a homicide," Deeks replied.

"You said the lab couldn't identify it? What if the hospital can't either," Sam questioned suddenly.

"The victim has been identified. We're going to go check out where she worked; a pharmaceutical company, name of Jamar labs. Hopefully they will be able to ID the toxin," Deeks said.

"But if that is where the toxin originated from…**and** this** does** turn out _not _to be an accident…" Sam intoned knowingly.

"I know," Deeks said with a sigh, finishing Sam's thought, "We have to find the killer to find the antidote."

"Like they're just going to hand it over…" Sam grumbled.

"Right now, just find the doctor, tell them to expect that tox report. Find out if they have anyone on staff who would be familiar with toxins, venoms, or anything like that; put them on Callen's case until Kensi and I can check out the pharmaceutical company," Deeks directed.

"I'm on it," Sam replied, suddenly distracted by a flurry of activity down the hall near his partners cubical, "What the…"

Sam had dropped his phone to his side, as he watched dazedly as medical personnel suddenly flooded Callen's room…over the line Deeks and Kensi could hear all that Sam was witnessing….

"Code Blue. We have a code blue in exam four. Code blue." A harried voice came over the intercom.

"Sam? Sam, what's going on?" Deeks questioned tightly, gripping the phone and practically yelling at the agent, "SAM?"

"He…Callen, he's in exam room four! God, Deeks, they just called a code," Sam gasped out.

"Damn." Deeks hissed under his breath, struggling to hear what was happening through the open phone line. "Stay with me Sam, don't hang up."

In the flurry of activity no one notice as Sam moved up to stand just outside of Callen's ER cubicle…getting a front row seat to the doctors and nurses working frantically to save his partner's life….

"Intubate…critical, but stable…move to crit. Care ICU stat…round clock monitoring. Rush on the lab work…" Deeks heard snippets of the drama over Sam's open phone line.

Several moments later a grim faced doctor stepped into the waiting area, coming straight to Sam. "Agent Hanna?"

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, the phone still gripped in his hand.

"Your partner stopped breathing…we had to intubate. He is now on a respirator to help him breathe."

"What are his chances?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, until we can identify what is causing these reactions…"

"He was poisoned…some kind of toxin, but the coroner's lab can't identify it…" Sam interrupted quickly, adding with a shake of his head, "We thought it was just an infection…a piece of glass…but he was poisoned…."

The doctor nodded, asking, "you said he was a government agent…he came across this in the field…?"

Sam shook his head and quickly explained the car accident, the quick onset of symptoms and then the report his agency just received from the city coroner.

Taking it all in, the doctor said, "We need to identity that toxin…so we know the right course of treatment; and at the rate Mr. Callen is deteriorating, we need to do it in the next twenty four hours. Right now the best we can do is treat him symptomatically and try to keep him stabilized until we nail down this toxin."

Sam shook his head mutely as the doctor continued, "We're moving Mr. Callen to the critical care unit on the sixth floor. When he's settled you can sit with him for a while."

Sam was pulled from his stupor by the tinny voice yelling for his attention. He raised the phone to his ear. "Deeks…he, Callen is…"

"I heard Sam, I heard…" Deeks said. "You sit tight, Kensi and I are on it. We'll find that antidote."

"Hurry." Sam said hoarsely as he ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTACT**

**Chapter 2**

a/n: I only have the vaguest of ideas how animal venoms work from watching TLC and the Discovery channel. I do know that each venom and anti-venom is specific to each species and one cannot be substituted for another, no matter how similar the venom type/effect. I also have no real clue how pharmaceutical testing works. Just suffice it to say much creative license was taken in writing this piece of fiction

…**..NCIS LA…..**

While Deeks and Kensi raced to Jamar labs to question the staff, Hetty dispatched haz-mat and NCIS forensics team to the victim's apartment. Since Jamar Pharmaceuticals also maintained some government contracts, all the federal agencies were on alert status until the toxin could be identified and contained, and could be proved to be an isolated incident, and not a possible terrorist threat.

"As soon as the area is secured I want that placed searched top to bottom. Let's find out who wanted that girl dead," Hetty ordered the FBI team leading the search, adding. "Be _extremely cautious_, we still don't know what we're dealing with or where she came in contact with this toxin."

As she hung up the phone with the agent, she heard Eric answer another phone, "Ops…yeah, Rose…wait, I'll get Hetty…"

"I'm right here, Mr. Beale, I just got off the line with our haz-mat team," Hetty said as she came up next to the tech, saying, "Rose, please tell me you have something for us?"

"Hetty, it's a venom…" Rose reported breathlessly.

Raising a brow, she asked, "A venom…you mean an animal venom?" at the coroner's assent, Hetty inquired, "Can you identify it?"

"Not yet…We've only just started running tests, but it appears to be a combination of several venoms and something synthetic. I'm sending a sample to the hospital…and I'll take a sample back to the lab…" Rose said.

Nodding in thought, Hetty inquired, "Where exactly was the 'venom' located that Agent Callen was exposed?"

"The lab boys found it coating the steering wheel," Rose reported.

"So all we have to do is get the anti-venom, right." Eric interjected hopefully, "then agent Callen will be alright…right?"

"First we have to identify all the separate venoms, and whatever this synthetic precursor is and why it's even in there…" Rose said with a hint of frustration, "in order to be effective you have to administer the correct anti-venom…and each venom has their own specific anti-venom; and since this is a combination of several…" with that Rose's explanation trailed off.

"So they're no closer to finding an antidote for Callen then?" Eric asked dejectedly.

"Let's hope forensics finds something in her apartment and Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye find get some answers at Jamar Pharmaceuticals," Hetty said with a sigh.

…**..ncis la….**

After a forty minute drive to the very outskirts of the city, Kensi and Deeks finally pulled into the lot of Jamar Pharmaceutical, the squat, concrete building sprawling over several acres.

Without preamble Deeks flashed his badge at the security desk of Jamar pharmaceuticals and demanded to speak with Julia McCabe's supervisor. Several moments later a tall, graying gentleman in lab coat met them at the desk.

"What is the meaning of all this commotion? Detective…Deeks, is it?" the man fired off questions. "Is something wrong? You mentioned Julie, she in some kind of trouble?"

"Sir, I'm Detective Deeks, this is Agent Blye; are you Ms. McCabe's supervisor?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, Doctor Giles Markus, Julie works in my lab. Why? What is this all about?"

"Sir, is there someplace, more private, we can talk?"

"Follow me."

They followed the man back down a long hallway and through a large lab and into a far office. Once seated the man asked again, "Why are you asking about Julie?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Ms. McCabe was killed this morning," Deeks informed the man solemnly.

"Killed?" the man gasped out in shock. "How?"

"She was in an automobile accident;___**but**_ our M.E. thinks she was dead before she hit the retaining wall," Deeks said pointedly.

"What? What exactly are you trying to say, detective? Did she or did she not die in an automobile accident?" Markus asked suspiciously. "Are you somehow implying it was something else?"

Deeks reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of Rose's initial tox panel on the victim, "This is the preliminary report from our M.E.'s lab. So, Dr. Markus, _you tell me_."

Doctor Markus reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses before viewing the report.

Deeks and Kensi waited quietly while the doctor scanned the report, finally saying with mild surprise, "This, was found in Julie's system?"

"Yes sir. Can these substances be found in your lab?" Deeks asked casually.

Still stunned by the report he answered distractedly, "Yes, yes. We work with many kinds of animal venoms. But I don't understand. Julie doesn't work with any of the animals, she doesn't handle the venoms…she's an analytical chemist"

"So you're saying she couldn't accidentally become exposed to any of these venoms?" Deeks pressed.

Looking up from the report, Dr. Markus answered assuredly, "Absolutely not. We have very strict guidelines for working with dangerous substances; and we have emergency protocols in place for just such an event of accident or contamination. I assure you Julie McCabe was fine when she left this lab yesterday."

"Doctor Markus, can any of these venoms be delivered topically…through absorption? The M.E. didn't find any evidence of ingestion or inhalation, and so far no marks to suggest she was injected," Kensi asked.

"Uh, yes, they could be delivered that way. You would need to add some sort of topical precursor…something to pull the venom into the skin. These venoms aren't dangerous unless they get into the bloodstream," The doctor responded, looking over the report.

"But they are animal venoms, of animals you have right here in your lab; so you could have the anti-venom then?" Deeks asked.

The ringing of Deeks phone stopped the conversation, "Excuse me for a minute."

Walking out of the office Deeks answered his cell, "Yeah, Deeks."

"Deeks. Eric. Rose's lab identified the toxin as a combination of several animal venoms. It was found coating the steering wheel of her car. Something else. When forensics got to her apartment they found it tossed," the tech reported.

"So this is definitely a homicide," Deeks said. "We're at the lab now, with a Dr. Markus, he was just confirming that suspicion for us also. He says Julie Markus was fine when she left work yesterday, and that the victims' job never put her in contact with the venoms in question."

"Someone with access to that lab thought this Ms. McCabe had something worth killing her for. Forensics is dusting for prints now and the FBI have agents canvasing the area and questioning the neighbors," Hetty interjected. "We're on the clock with this one…"

"I know Hetty. Have you heard from the hospital?" Deeks asked with a sigh.

"No change…" Hetty said.

"Well, we're going to check out all the employees who have access to the lab. We'll get back to you," Deeks said.

"That was Hetty. The lab just confirmed the initial report of multiple animal venoms," Deeks reported, coming back from the hall way; his eyes fixed pointedly on the doctor, adding, "They found it on her steering wheel."

"On her steering wheel? Then someone did this to her on purpose?" Dr. Markus said.

"You said these are animal venoms. What about anti-venom serum?" Deeks countered.

"We would need to know which species the venom came from…each animals venom is slightly different, the serum made specifically from the animals own toxin," Markus explained.

"So we just have the lab fax you a copy of their report," Deeks said.

"Not that simple detective. Even within the same _genus_…the venoms are slightly different…and with what you said…that it's a combination of venoms…" Dr. Markus explained with a small shake of his head, "we can't just throw together the anti-venoms…they need to be measured out to counter the amount in the poison

"How long will that take?" Deeks snapped.

"It could take two to three days to separate the venoms, analyze it and blend the right anti-venom."

"Deeks." Kensi said worriedly.

"Doctor, we don't have two days; maybe not even two hours…" Deeks started.

"Why? If Julie is dead." Markus interrupted.

"We have an agent in the ICU, dying from whatever this poison is that killed Julie McCabe. We need answers now," Deeks ground out. "We need to talk to everyone who had access to this lab that knew the victim."

"Dear lord," The doctor gasped out. Quickly regaining his composure he took charge of the situation. "Have the hospital fax me over the blood work from the patient, I can't promise anything but maybe I can come up with something."

"Thank you doctor. While I call the hospital please set me up an area where we can question the other lab workers," Deeks requested, adding. "…and, Doctor Markus, please do not inform your staff of our suspicions. Leave it as a traffic accident until we have proof."

"Of course agent. I find it hard to believe anyone would want Julie dead," Markus agreed. "They'll be coming back from lunch soon, I'll set you up in the lounge down the hall."

Twenty minutes later a young, Asian looking woman came into the lounge, her eyes red-rimmed, "Is it really true? Julie's dead? Dr. Markus said she was in an accident?"

Deeks led the distraught young woman to the couch and sat down next to her, handing her a tissue, "Julie was your friend?"

Looking up and taking the tissue the young woman responded, "Thanks. Yeah, she and I were friends. I just talked to her last night."

"Miss…"

"Kwan. Me'Ling Kwan," The young woman provided.

"Miss Kwan, did Julie have any enemies, anyone that she had problems with or say anything about anyone bothering her?" Deeks asked

"No. No one. She really didn't socialize much…didn't have a boyfriend," Me' Ling said quietly. "Well, her and Frank went out a couple of times a few months ago…"

"Frank?" Kensi questioned.

"Frank Dobson. He's a lab tech, third year chemistry student at Rainer," Kwan said. "He's real good at what he does and isn't afraid to let anyone know it."

"Was the break up amicable?" Deeks asked, shooting a look towards his partner.

"I guess. They were only casually seeing each other so they really didn't break up," the young woman said with a small shrug.

"And you can think of no other problems she might have been having here at work?" Deeks continued.

Me' Ling frowned at the question, "I don't know about problems; but she did seem preoccupied lately. She spent quite a few nights over the last two weeks working late."

"Was that unusual, for her to work late?" Deeks prodded.

"No. Yes. Well, when we have a deadline, or are in last stage testing for FDA approval we all work round the clock but right now we are only involved in preliminary testing of animal venoms for pharmacological use," Me' Ling explained.

"What happens after the preliminary testing phase?" Kensi asked.

"If we get positive results we apply for funding to continue the project," the young woman answered.

"Is this company the only one pursuing this line of research?" Deeks then asked.

"No. There are two other companies that have similar research in progress."

"So, then, whoever comes up with the best results the quickest gets the funding and FDA backing," Deeks nodded, sending Kensi a knowing look before continuing his questioning, "Doctor Markus told us Julie was an analytical chemist. Was it Julie's job to analyze the results of your labs testing and experiments?"

"Yes. She would take the results of initial testing and feed it into her computer…extrapolate possible outcomes…help keep our experiments going in the right direction."

"What if someone's experiments weren't going in the right direction? Could Miss McCabe stop an experiment?" Deeks asked.

"Not alone, no," Me' Ling said with a shake of her head, "She would have to take it up with Doctor Markus or Doctor Spears. But they did value her judgment and relied heavily on her analysis."

"But this is big business isn't it? If your lab got the funding, was the first to put something on the market as a result of the research from this lab…" Deeks prodded.

"The first person to market with a viable product could make the company billions of dollars and apply for the patent."

"And net themselves a pretty penny to boot," Deeks commented. "One more question. Did she keep all of her work here?"

"As far as I know," the young woman replied, waving in the general direction of the door, "all her data should be in her computer. Her office was off from the main lab."

"Did anyone else have access to her computer?" Kensi asked.

"Yes and no. Her initial input and extrapolations of our experiments were password protected, but then she would transfer her findings to each person's file when she was done. She felt strongly about keeping the scientific integrity of the experiments in tact; sometimes a scientist can get so caught up in the experimentation process and the results they want to see that they don't see when a line of research is leading to a dead end," Me' Ling explained.

"Thank you for your time Miss Kwan. You've been very helpful," Deeks said. "We need a few minutes before we talk to the next person."

Kensi lead the young woman to the door, closing it behind her.

"So you're thinking it's someone who doesn't like the results they're getting from her analysis?" Kensi questioned.

"I'd say several billion dollars _and_ the recognition of coming up with some break through drug would be a reason. Right now it's the best theory we have. Hetty said her apartment was tossed, so someone was definitely looking for something," Deeks theorized, adding, "That toxin came from this lab; was put on her steering wheel purposefully. This company, these scientists, they've got billions of dollars riding on the outcome of her extrapolations…I'd say that gives us a good motive."

Kensi nodded in agreement, as Deeks continued to work out a motive for the case, "But what I don't understand…killing Julia McCabe doesn't change the results of anyone's experiment. These experiments are done over and over to validate them. Sooner or later any flaw would be caught anyway, despite what McCabe reported…"

"So, maybe someone's experiment had been done over and over, and the results just weren't there? What if she was ready to shut down someone's experiments, take them out of this loop? If she wasn't around to analyze the results then the killer would have the time to get the results they wanted, or skew the results in their favor long enough to get the funding. It's whoever is first, right, that gets this funding? So, you give the FDA the results they want to see, get the funding..." Kensi asked.

"Cut out your competition and then work to get the right results later, or at least something close or patentable, when you have the time to really work on it," Deeks surmised with a nod, "wouldn't be a stretch…research can always change course…lead to something else…"

Picking up the list of names Dr. Markus supplied, Kensi frowned and said worriedly, "Deeks we're running out of time here; it could be any one of those people and we don't have time to do background checks, not to mention, it will take days for the lab to go through the data in her computer and tie it to one of the scientists. Callen needs that antidote now."

"I know Kens, we're fighting the clock on this one," Deeks said, running a hand through his hair, "Running checks and digging through all her computer data will take too much time to analyze. We need a way to force the killer's hand."

Kensi just looked at her partner, as his brow furrowed in thought, "you got something in mind?"

"If someone here had questionable results of one of your experiments and McCabe told them or was preparing a report to Markus or this other one…Spears; what would they do…?" Deeks asked.

"Try to talk her out of it, or talk her into giving me more time…" Kensi said with a shrug.

"And when that didn't work…?" Deeks asked, raising a brow.

"Well, Hetty said her apartment was tossed…" Kensi supplied.

"But it seems most of her work was done right here, in the lab…" Deeks pressed.

Bobbing her head back and forth, Kensi replied, "Okay, providing that I didn't find what I was looking for at her apartment, I would want to get any evidence she had off her lab computer before Markus or Spears could see any of it. But, now that she is dead they are all going to want into her computer to get their test results. How are we going to figure out which one; it could even be more than one of them? And if she did have any of her work at home for safe keeping, the killer might already have the files."

"If she had anything at home it would be a back-up file…most of the work is confidential anyway…" Deeks countered, "all her original data would have to be on her lab computer. Now, most likely Markus or Spears have some way to access McCabe's files for just such a situation as this…our killer can't take the chance they could review the data before giving the information to them.

"So killing McCabe was just the first step, stealing any data she may have had on her hard drive at her house…they still need their data off her hard drive, before Markus or Spears see it and pull the plug on their research," Kensi said.

Deeks nodded, "and it would look suspicious for some ones data to be totally missing from her files? So, the killer wouldn't want to erase it, just change it a bit."

"So, what, we wait and see who sneaks in to her office. Deeks, we don't have that much time." Kensi said in exasperation, pacing the lounge, "Besides, catching the killer doesn't guarantee an antidote: there might not even be one."

"So we bait our killer, make them feel at ease...feel like they got away with—murder," Deeks said running a hand over his face. "Now, it was made to look like Julie McCabe had a traffic accident…our killer wouldn't necessarily know a full lab work up would be done on an accident victim, so as far as they know it will be ruled an accident. In the shock and chaos of the next several days the killer was probably expecting to be able to find and change the lab results without suspicion since everyone would need in her computer to retrieve their results."

"I don't see how that helps Callen?" Kensi said in confusion.

"We throw a wrench in their well laid plans; we tell them about Callen!"

"What! Why?" Kensi exclaimed. "How is that going to help us catch the killer or help Callen?"

"Hear me out, here. Our killer knows how potent his poison combination is…knows the time frame for a fatal build up in some ones system," Deeks said as if that explained everything."

"I'm following so far…" Kensi prodded with a nod of her head.

"If you thought you had just gotten away with murder would you want another person's death opening up a bigger investigation that would expose everything?" Deeks asked. "We tell them the lab ruled that Julie died because of her 'accidental' exposure to something in the lab, causing her fatal car accident; but, because of the accident a rescue worker was also exposed and is in the ICU. We tell them if the lab can't identifying the contaminate by morning we will have to start an official investigation into everything she came into contact with in the lab, and that all the workers need tested to rule out a spread of the contamination. We'll also mention that her computer will be confiscated for further analysis and comparison."

"So, what, we tell them and see who comes up with an antidote first? That's taking an awful big chance there, Deeks," Kensi questioned. "What if our killer is smart enough to know that the one who comes up with the antidote is the prime suspect in Julia's murder?"

"Let's hope they buy our story that it's being ruled an accident. If the killer thinks all he or she has to do to get away with murder and protect their work is to make sure the person in the hospital doesn't die. If you've got a better plan…" Deeks said with a wave of his arms, "we don't have a lot of time and we don't have a lot of options."

Kensi just shrugged his shoulders, "I know. I just hope it works."

"I'm going to call Hetty and fill him in. You go have Doctor Markus round up all the lab employees and have them in the lounge in twenty minutes." Deeks directed Kensi, as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hetty, we have a plan…"

…**..ncis la…..**

Kensi assembled the lab's seven employees in the lounge and Deeks spent the next thirty minutes filling the lab employees in on their co-workers 'accident' and the suspicion of her 'careless' exposure to something in the lab.

"So, to ensure your safety, OSHA will be called in to take blood samples and make sure you are all free of the contaminate and do a general sweep of the entire lab, and we would appreciate any information you can give our lab on what Ms. McCabe may have been working on for each of you at this time. Ms. McCabe's death is being ruled accidental; however, if the rescue worker dies this lab and its employees may be facing manslaughter charges for the serious breach in protocol procedures in dealing with dangerous substances that ultimately contributed to Ms. McCabe's death" Deeks finished his explanation to the assemble group of scientists and lab technicians. "Any questions?"

There were murmurs of understanding from the assembled crowd. "Good. The lab techs are almost done with the sweep of the lab, if you all would just take a moment to allow the tech's to draw blood you can get on with your work. Sorry for any inconvenience."

Deeks and Kensi stepped out into the hallway while Rose and several of her staff; conveniently outfitted as OSHA technicians, courtesy of Hetty, drew blood samples from the lab's employees'.

"I got through her password protections and downloaded everything from McCabe's computer; but it will take days to sort through this data." Nell reported coming out of the main lab, and dressed in the same OSHA overalls, "We'll have to compare these findings with what each of the scientists are working on at the moment, and some of them are working on the same type of project."

"So what now?" Kensi asked.

"The hardest thing of all, we wait," Deeks said grim faced.

…**..ncis la….. **

For three tense hours, Rose hovered around the lab, watching as they all worked to identify the toxin that was killing Callen, while Deeks and Kensi finished questioning the employees.

"God, these people need a life…" Deeks grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face, "my two years of high school chemistry doesn't even begin to help me understand what they're going on about. And that Dobson and Spears…if they were any more arrogant…"

Kensi just smirked at her complaining partner, despite his grumbling he had done an admirable job of holding it together and staying focused throughout the afternoon, despite his intense growing worry for Callen; putting the 'suspects' at ease yet applying just enough subtle pressure to get answers. She realized this was the first time she had seen him doing his job…the investigating, the questioning, the nuts and bolts of police work, that was just as dissimilar as similar to the job of an agent…the same basic premise applied, but the techniques were different. And despite the seriousness of the situation she was fascinated to see him in his own 'environment'.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, as they suspected would happen, Dr. Markus allowed each scientist into Julie McCabe's office to download their latest data from her computer, asking them to prepare a full report for him to review, using McCabe's latest data.

"Are you sure you should be letting them in there like that?" Kensi asked as she and Deeks came back into the lab.

"Nell already downloaded all McCabe's data, we wait and see whose results are written up differently than what McCabe had. Besides we said it was an accident, if we try to stop them from getting to the computer it might arouse suspicion," Deeks said, scowling as yet another of the science team went into McCabe's office, "I can understand the killer wanting to get in there as soon as possible, but the rest of them: even if it were all just an accident, isn't it kind of cold how they just go about their business. There co-worker, and friend is dead!"

"Well, besides the fact that they may actually need the data to help find a cure for Callen, they also have a job to do and some of these experiments may be time sensitive," Rose explained as she came over to the two agents.

Doctor Markus looked over to meet their worried eyes and slowly shook his head. They followed the man into his office where he sat down heavily into his chair, taking his glasses from his face and pinching the bridge of his nose before saying, "I'm sorry, but so far we have been able to identify two of the three poisons as snake venom but the synthetic substance is at least a day, maybe two, from being identified. I'm afraid without a closer match to the poison any anti-venom we give your agent will have little effect and may even make his condition worse."

"Oh…" Rose gasped worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but we won't have any more results to our tests for at least another twelve hours. I'm sending my people home, there's nothing more they can do tonight. I'll be staying…to keep an eye on the tests," Markus continued tiredly.

"We're going to post a few officers in the lab and the lobby to make sure you aren't disturbed," Deeks said.

Startled, the doctor asked, "You don't think the killer would try anything tonight do you?"

"We're not taking any chances with anyone else's life or with finding an antidote," Deeks stated, leaving out that the officers' were actually being posted to guard against the suspect getting back in the lab and stealing any evidence. "Have your people finish up and we will escort them from the building."

…**..ncis la….**

"I can't believe this! No one had one bad thing to say about Julia or about any problems with any of the current experiments being done," Deeks said glumly, as he and Kensi climbed into the SUV and watched the lab employees go to their cars and pull out of the parking lot. "No one came up with anything. I thought for sure if the killer didn't come up with the antidote they would at least push a co-worker in the right direction of a cure."

"I know Deeks, it's frustrating as hell. But our killer knows he's running out of time," Kensi replied.

"So isn't Callen, damn it," Deeks yelled angrily, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. Dropping his head, his voice tired and cracking with emotion, "god, Kens…he could…he could die; he could really die from this. After every damn thing we've been up against, and he'd going to die because he tried to help someone…"

Reaching a hand out to lay on his shoulder, Kensi said sternly, "Don't…don't talk like that. We have three labs working to find this antidote…someone will come up with something. Our killer passed up the chance to come up with the serum in the lab, even though we kept them updated on Callen's condition; and they know our lab is no closer to finding the cure."

"Yeah, so?" Deeks said sullenly.

"They still have to make sure Callen lives to get away with the crime, make sure the lab isn't overrun with cops and OSHA launching a full investigation into a breach of safety protocol. It has to continue to seem like an accident so they have time to get their data off McCabe's computer," Kensi reminded her partner.

"I know all this Kens?" Deeks questioned irritably, dropping his head back against the head rest.

"So! If you can't come up with the antidote without giving yourself away and you can't wait for your colleagues to figure out your formula…how would you get it to the victim?" Kensi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Deeks thoughts soon became Kensi's, "You think the killer might go to the hospital and try to administer it himself?"

"It's about the only option left to our killer."

…**.ncis la…. **

'Walk purposefully; act like you belong', and wearing the lab coat didn't hurt matters either. The figure didn't hide in the shadows but went right to the nurse's station and asked for the chart which was given with little fuss, after all, hospitals were full of residents and interns, the nursing staff can't be expected to keep up with all of them.

The figure stopped momentarily in front of ICU bay number six, listening to the hiss and beeps of the monitors. A hand reached into the lab coat pocket and fingered a syringe. Finally, with a deep breath and a squaring of the shoulders, the figure entered the dimly lit cubicle.

"I'm so sorry, no one else was supposed to get hurt," The figure whispered. "She just wouldn't let it go-she knew, not just did the team and the company need those results, I did too. Even if the funding came through someone was being cut from the team. I didn't want to kill her. We'll get you all fixed up and all this just all goes away like a bad dream."

The figure stood for a moment longer, staring at the pale man lying in the bed, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the syringe, "You should be all right now. I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I couldn't leave before now…couldn't afford to draw any suspicion, just in case they started looking to closely at Julia's death," the figure emptied the syringe into the IV line.

The figure put the syringe back in his pocket and turned to leave when two large shadows appeared in the doorway.

"What…?" he exclaimed, stepping backwards.

"Now we only have to charge you with one murder instead of two." A familiar voice ground out as one of the men stepped from the shadows.

"Uh, the cop…Detective Deeks, right? What are you doing here?"

"Arresting a murderer," Deeks bit out.

"Murderer? What are you talking about? I came because I identified the toxin and was able to formulate the serum to save the guy's life."

"Doctor Markus told us just hours ago that the lab couldn't come up with a serum; couldn't even identify all the components of the toxin for at least two more days, how did you suddenly come up with it?" Deeks demanded.

"I'm very good at what I do," The man said defensively.

"That's not what Julie McCabe thought," Sam said, advancing on the killer. "She had all kinds of interesting things on her computer."

"No! She…you, you couldn't know what was on her computer," the suspect stuttered.

"Why not? Because you downloaded it this afternoon; because you were planning on changing Julia McCabe's results, turn in a doctored report to Markus and Spears? Well, not before we had a chance to download all her data and have it analyzed at our lab," Deeks said, nodding towards the bed he continued, "I hope you're as good as you claim you are Mr. Dobson because killing a federal agent is a capital offense."

"Wait…Fed…that guy is a federal agent…how…?" the man exclaimed, adding, "I swear, he'll live."

"Get him out of here." Sam said grabbing Dobson's arm and pulling the empty syringe out of his pocket before handing him off to the two waiting uniforms standing in the hall.

Deeks had already moved to stand by his brother's bed, "I hope it works."

"I'm taking this to the lab, so they can verify its contents," Sam said.

…**..ncis la…..**

The night was the longest anyone could remember as the men and women of ops paced the small confines of the ICU waiting area for news of Callen's condition.

Hetty had given up hours ago trying to get any member, including Eric and Nell, to go home.

As dawn was breaking, the inner ICU doors opened and a tired looking doctor stepped out to a swarm of agents and a deluge of worried questions.

Holding up his hands for quiet the doctor let out a sigh and said, "Mr. Callen is showing signs of improvement. The venom is breaking down and his vitals are stabilized. If he continues to improve at this rate he should be out of the woods in the next six hours."

Letting out a sigh, Hetty smiled and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you doctor; that is great news."

Looking over the assembled crowd the doctor said pointedly, "There is nothing more to be done right now. Your friend is stable, so I suggest you all go home and get a few hours of rest," Smiling he continued, "wouldn't want you scaring my patient when he wakes and sees this surely mob."

They all laughed and shook the doctor's hand thanking him.

Calling after the retreating group the doctor called, "Visiting hours aren't until four pm. I don't want to see any of you before then."

…**..ncis la…. **

**Epilogue**

_**24 hours later**_

"So Dobson tried to make it look like a car wreck by coating her steering wheel with venom; figured it would be ruled an accident, he'd remove her latest analysis of his experiments, that were showing he was manipulating the data, and no one would be the wiser," Deeks explained, from his perch on Callen's bedside, "He never counted on anyone else becoming infected."

"All this over some science experiment?" Callen questioned weakly from his bed.

The agent had improved markedly over the last twenty four hours and had finally been moved to a regular room.

"…and these experiments could lead to millions of research dollars and his research wasn't panning out. He was going to lose his place on the team and maybe even his grants at school if it got out he was being unethical," Deeks finished explaining.

"Unbelievable," Callen said with a shake of his head. "Well, when do I get sprung from this place?"

"Soon, partner, soon." Sam laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I even saved all your paperwork for you."

"But I'm injured! Just at death's door, and you expect me to do paperwork?" Callen exclaimed melodramatically, holding up his bandaged hands.

"What this boy won't do to get out of his fair share of reports," Sam laughed.

…**..NCIS LA…..**


End file.
